


Unburied

by DanieXJ



Series: Holidays [12]
Category: ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little action gets thrown in on Father's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unburied

"The world will still be broken in the morning." Kerry took a deep breath in, shook her head, and tried to focus on the chart in front of her.

"What?" Randi had heard her and looked up from handing a pink sheet to one of new Med Students.

Kerry shook her head again, "Dark Angel... a quote."

The dark haired clerk regarded her boss with skepticism. "That was a good show, but I didn't know that you..."

"I don't... But, we got done with Xena..." Kerry made a face. "I will have my revenge, next time it's my choice, I'm going with Pi."

Randi winced. "Ooh..."

"What?"

Randi bit her lip before the chuckle came out, "Sorry, I've seen it. I'd go for something that's slightly less weird, Dunsmore maybe? Is Doctor Legs not a chick flick chick?"

Kerry shook her head, "It's all her brother Craig's fault. We even watched Bullitt." Kerry made a face. "That has to be the slowest action movie I've ever seen. She has to be in the right mood for romantic comedies."

"Oh..."

"Miranda..." Kerry shook her head and started to walk away from the desk.

"Oh, wait, I got it..." Randi scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Kerry. "She'll regret liking Action movies when you show her this one..."

Kerry looked down at the paper and frowned, "I've never heard of it."

Randi smirked, "Trust me Doctor Weaver."

Kerry folded it and put it in her pants pocket. "Guess we'll see how bad this movie really is then..."

oOOOOo

Two boats sat on the lake, floating placidly. On one sat Craig Legaspi surrounded by his oldest children, twins Brendan and Sarah as well as Henry and Mel's son Charlie. The twins were both seven and almost manic with energy. They had the dark hair of their father and were practically throwing themselves in the water to get at the fish. Henry and Charlie meanwhile were sitting back a little and watching the two older kids do their thing, though he looked perfectly content doing that.

On the other boat sat Kim, and Charles who held a fast asleep Chloe Legaspi in his arms. Earlier in the day the little two year old had tried to keep up with her older brother and sister, but she had petered out pretty fast and wound up with her grandpa and aunt.

"No Kerry?"

Kim shook her head, speaking in an inside voice so as not to wake up the sleeping child. "She had to work."

Charles shook his head, "Gotta ask oh daughter of mine, why are you on my boat?"

Kim frowned, "What?"

"Just wondering. Usually you're over there with your brother, niece and nephews trying to tip 'em out."

Kim shook her head, "Don't know."

"Tell me Kim. What's wrong? Is it this... secret that you told your mother about?"

Kim shook her head, "No, I mean, not really. Ken is an as... he's a jerk, but I doubt if what he thinks he knows is really that mind blowing."

Charles shook his head, "I don't know Kim, Kerry has a lot of baggage." Kim opened her mouth to dispute what her father was saying but he plowed on, "You know I don't mean that in a bad way, just as a fact. If it's not that, what's wrong?"

Kim ran a hand through her hair and worried at the blonde locks. "I don't know, it's just an... uneasy feeling I have in the pit of my stomach."

"So, let's go home. This one is out anyway."

Kim shook her head, "Nah, it's stupid."

Charles put two fingers in his mouth and gave a high pitched whistle. Kim winced, but it made Craig turn. Charles spoke in a slightly louder than usual voice, "We're going home. We need your keys son."

Craig nodded and made a tossing motion. Kim rolled her eyes but after tilting her head to one side gave her keys a flip towards the other boat. Craig caught them with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Kim made a face, but she didn't think that he saw it. 

It was then his turn. He threw the keys. At first Kim thought that they were going to make it, and then it was like a gust of wind caught them or something, and suddenly, they were going to be lost in the lake. Without thinking Kim launched herself off the boat sideways and entered the water with a gigantic splash.

Craig had to literally hold the twins back so that they wouldn't go in as well. 

It was only a few moments before Kim broke the surface. She had a pissed off look on her face as she pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. She met her father's eyes. "He did that on purpose."

Charles' body simply shook with silent laughter as Chloe Legaspi slept on. Apparently Chloe had inherited one of the most useful traits to have in a Legaspi household, the ability to sleep through anything.

oOOOOo

"Something other than a UTI... it's turned from Father's Day to UTI day."

The redheaded clerk winced, "Oh, uh... in exam three there's..."

"I'll take it... Sharon was it?"

Sharon looked over, "Sharon Williams, yes."

Abby gripped Kerry by the shoulders and smashed herself into Kerry and her boobs in a gigantic bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She let Kerry go and turned back to Sharon, "What else you got?"

Kerry frowned at Sharon and Abby. She was snapped out of her reverie by Di. "Doctor Weaver, is that a UTI?"

Kerry turned with an upraised eyebrow, "You want... in on a UTI?" Di nodded, "Let's collect your intern and descend on the poor." Kerry glanced down, "...woman."

oOOOOo

"You two going to have kids, a kid?"

Kim stared at the road in front of her, glancing periodically in her rearview and side mirrors. "Left field meet Chuck Legaspi."

"Hey, I'm a grandfather. And four years or so apart is a good amount of separation."

"So's twelve years."

Charles shrugged, "Just a question. You aren't getting any younger."

Kim groaned, "God, Dad, you sound like Aunt Flora."

"Hey now, my sister likes her great nieces and nephews."

Kim took a breath, "It's been four months Dad. No... Henry is... an amazing kid, and I'd rather it be just the three of us for the rest of my life than screw up what I have with Ker."

"How do you know she doesn't want more?"

"Dad."

"Kim."

"Drop it."

Charles smiled to himself, "So dropped."

oOOOOo

"Where's Di?"

Abby shrugged, "Hell if I know."

"Abigail." Abby winced at Kerry's Chiefly tone, though she didn't look up. "She's a med student, you're the Chief Resident..."

Abby picked up the phone's handset as she looked up, "I'll find her."

Kerry nodded and stowed her final chart. "I am off. Pratt's on and up to speed. Don't call me Randi, I'll call you." She glanced around with a frown, "Where's your protégé, don't even think about giving her work fashion tips."

Randi looked Kerry up and down, "They seemed to work for you. As for Sharon, I don't know."

"Her last name is Williams, right, why do I know that name?"

Abby spoke without looking up, "It's the fake name your mother used when she came in here. She's upstairs getting her butt down here."

"Abby..."

Abby nodded and waved Kerry off as she came from behind the admit desk. "I know, I'm Chief Resident, I need to kick butt and take names."

Kerry shook her head, "No, do it your way, but get involved, you're their boss, and that's an okay thing."

Abby opened her mouth to respond. They were by the bank of elevators when all hell broke loose. There were yells of 'gun' as well as general screaming in terror. Then a bullet was fired into the wall by the elevator call buttons.

Everyone shut up and the tall, dark haired, scruffy looking man with the gun spoke, "Only Doctor Lockhart is going to die."

Abby held her hands out in front of her, "Hey, no need for that, we're a hospital, whatever you need..."

This seemed to cause something in him to snap, he started waving his gun around causing everyone to duck, and he started yelling at the top of his lungs. "You killed her, you killed my wife you shit. She was the only one, she was pregnant, I begged her not to get hit up, she was too little, she wasn't a Mom, she wasn't meant to be a mom, and then..." The gun had been sliding towards the ground and with a jerk it was aimed at Abby again. "You killed her. YOU KILLED HER YOU BITCH!"

The world slowed down for Abby. She could see his finger pulling the trigger. She frowned, she was pretty sure that you were supposed to squeeze the trigger, she had seen someone give that advice in a movie, or TV show or something. She couldn't believe that her last though would be trying to figure out if the insane gunman was killing her correctly.

And then her neck jerked to one side and she was tumbling through the air and hitting the ground with a bump. She watched as the madman got off another shot and then the elevator door opened. Abby couldn't see who was in it, but a white arm and two black arms appeared and yanked Kerry into the elevator. Abby let her head drop against the floor as she listened. There was a yell from a guard, though her brain wasn't quite up to focusing on the specific words. There was another yell and then one more gunshot. Abby closed her eyes and only one thought was running through her head, if Kerry died, she'd kill Abby.


End file.
